Harry Potter And The Cobblestone Path
by gingerpotter79
Summary: **Disclaimer** I do not ownthe rights to Harry Potter those are all JK Rowlings wonderfulness! This is Post Deathly Hallows and Pre Epilogue, it is a new twist added to Harrys already complicated life that brings him great joy and troubles as well. Comments Welcome This is my FIRST FanFic ever! ARTWORK by: DeyonSide@ DeviantArt EXCELLENT work!
1. Now What?

Harry's eyes still heavy with sleep opened as a slat of light crept across his face through the curtains of his bed in the Gryffindor Dormitory. He blinked a few times as the memories of the past weeks and months flowed into his brain. The faces of those who he had lost washed over him. He felt the tears flow as he mourned the loss of them. He winced as he slowly sat up in the bed. His whole body ached, but for once his scar did not sting one bit. As he stood and slowly stretched he heard footsteps on the stair headed his way. Out of instinct he grabbed his wand as his body tensed ready to attack. He relaxed the moment he saw the shining head of red hair appear. Ginny Weasley appeared in the doorway, a smile breaking across her face when she saw Harry. She launched herself at him nearly knocking him onto his bed. He automatically locked his arms around her waist as he nestled his face in her hair and breathed the familiar scent of her in. The emotions overwhelmed him again as the thought of her brother Fred being gone hit him. He held tightly to her as he sobbed, her arms around him as well, until he felt he could cry no more. He pulled back wiping his face and eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Sorry", he whispered. They both sat on the bed facing each other.

"Harry, what makes you think you need to apologize?", she asked. " Everyone is in mourning for those we lost. Mum and Dad are still here, Mum can't bear to leave Fred, neither can George".

"Thanks, I'm sorry I left so quickly I had to sleep. I didn't realize how exhausted I was till it was all over". Harry explained as he lay back against his pillow.

"I'd say you were tired you've been asleep for a whole day, Harry!" she smiled at him.

Harry bolted up from the bed. A whole day! He needed to go to the Hall immediately and give his condolences to the families of all those who died. He began to search about for his shoe.

"Oi! Harry! Slow down, what are you rushing to do?" she asked grabbing his arm.

" I .. need too.. go.. the Great Hall..." he huffed as he found is left shoe under the bed.

" Why don't you shower and changed first. You've been in the same clothes for days. You will feel loads better and more ready to see people once you do." Ginny advised as she took his shoes from him.

Harry stopped and took a deep breath. A shower did sound fantastic. "Could you find me some clothes? Hermione may have some in her bag," he asked as he gathered a towel and other items from the nearby closet and headed down the stairs to get cleaned up.

A few hours later Harry and Ginny walked hand and hand into the Great Hall. It had been cleaned up and they had placed those who were gone in a row down the center. Glowing candles were placed in a circle around the group of them and each person had been covered in a Hogwarts Crest Flag. They made their way down the line stopping at each one to pay their respects to the family. Halfway down they came to an older witch, Andromeda Tonks. She was cradling a baby with bright turquoise hair, Teddy, Harry's godson. Harry automatically reached for the baby. Andromeda passed Teddy to Harry with a faint smile.

"I'm glad he still has you" she whispered, tears forming. Ginny wrapped her in a hug as Harry rocked Teddy gently.

" Hello, mate. I'm your Uncle Harry. I'm going to make sure you never forget them. I promise.I..." Harry got choked up as he held close the son of two of the people he respected most in the world. He would make sure Teddy had a life full of love and he would teach him all the things Lupin and Tonks would want him to know. He huged the boy close as the baby drifted off to sleep. Harry soon handed him back to his grandmother.

He and Ginny continued down the long line. Collin Creevy's parents and his brother all looked worn and his parents seemed a bit lost. Harry remembered that they were muggles so the onslaught of magic around them added to their son's death must be overwhelming. He and Ginny stood with them and comforted them. Harry kindly offered to pay for Collin's memorial service. He planned to attend each and every funeral.

Finally towards the end of the long line was the Weasley family all huddled around Fred. Ron had his arm around Hermione, her arms wrapped about his waist. Harry approached Mr and Mrs Weasley. Before he could speak tears began to pour from his eyes. The next thing he knew Arthur Weasley tightly embraced Harry as Molly gently rubbed his back. " I know, son, it's alright let it out," Arthur said to Harry not loosening his hold one bit. Harry hugged him back and sobbed harder at the kind words. The guilt was almost too much to bear. Harry began to calm after a few moments and Arthurt pulled back and looked him directly in his eyes, his hands firm on his shoulders, "Harry, listen to me, do NOT blame yourself for this not for any of it. Blame Voldemort, his evil mission was all he cared for and HE didn't care whose blood he had to spill to get there. Fred died fighting for what he knew was right. He knew the risks. He knew what could happen and he was willing to do it. So was EVERYONE else here!".

Harry took a long deep breath and nodded. He turned and hugged Molly Weasley. "Harry, dear, I know I have said it before, but please call me Mum. You truly are like one of my own..."she turned her head and smiled at her only daughter," And I could not be any happier for you and Ginny, maybe one day you will be one of the family for real". Ginny blushed as bright as her hair at her mothers comment. However, in her heart it was her deepest wish to one day be Ginny Potter. Harry too turned pink but quickly turned to hug the rest of Weasley family. Including Fleur and Bill and Charlie who were all sporting bandages on various appendages.

Finally, Harry approached George. He had never seen anyone look so very lost. He had been sitting next to Fred talking to him in a hushed voice. He rose when he saw Harry. Harry had no idea what to say, he looked George in the eyes and tried to tell him without words how deeply sorry he was.

"It's alright, mate. I know. Fred knew what he was getting into. I'm just glad I was with him. I...I...just need time, I don't know how to be without him." He turned quietly and sat by Fred again and started talking to him. Harry stood talking to the Weasley's with Ginny by his side her hand wrapped firmly in his. Soon, he spotted Professor McGonagall, and broke away from Ginny and the others and approached her.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall... or is it Headmistress now?" he asked with a small smile.

Minerva smiled warmly at him, "Yes, Mr. Potter, it is Headmistress. I was appointed yesterday. Now, what can I do for you? I was about to make an announcement."

"By, all means go ahead, Headmistress" he said as he moved back to rejoin the others.

Minerva moved to the head of the hall and amplified her voice with a flick of her wand. "Good afternoon, ladies and gentleman, and students. The Ministry of Magic has ordered that a plot of land here at Hogwarts be made a final resting place for those who lost their lives in the Battle of Hogwarts, for those who wish to use it. Those whose families wish them transported home, will find the Hogwarts Express has been transformed to do so. When we have a list of those who will be put to rest here, We will schedule two memorials a day until the last one. Following that there will be a Ceremony to Honor the fallen here in the great hall. Hosted by the Ministry of Magic and presided over by our new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Now, will a member of each family of those who gave their lives please come forward and inform me of what decision you have made. Myself and Professor Sprout will be here at this table", she swept her wand and a sturdy table, two chairs and ink, quills and parchment appeared. "We will make the lists and begin to proceed. Hagrid will be in charge of transport to the train as needed. Thank you". She turned and sat at the table as Professor Sprout waddled up to the table and sat two lines formed, the line to have their loved ones interred at Hogwarts was noticeable longer. The Weasley family gathered into a circle to talk about what they wanted to do.

"George, my son, what do you think Fred would have wanted?" Arthur Weasley asked him.

"Here, he'd want to stay here, with our friends, where we played Quidditch, played pranks and Fred snogged his first girlfriend down by the lake', George answered cracking a brief grin, that vanished as soon as it appeared.

"Alright, son, I think we all agree" Arthur answered looking at the others who all nodded.

"I'll go tell McGonagall", Charlie said and he went to join the line.

"Mum and I will apparate home and get clothes to bury him in, and something for us all to wear to his service, and the others. We will need to stop in Diagon Alley for most of it though. Ginny, will you come with us please to help out?" Arthur said as he put his arm around Molly.

"Yes, Dad" Ginny answered. She turned to Harry, and hugged him close. "I'm not sure how long it will take we may not be back till tomorrow".

" I know, I'll keep busy helping set up and prepare for all the services". Harry replied. " I need to speak to your Dad before you go, Ill be back in a bit" Harry said as he headed to where Mr Weasley was talking to Molly, Bill and Fleur.

"Mr Weasley, may I have word... in private?" he asked quietly, avoiding looking at the others.

They walked toward the front of the great hall aways from the people,stopping near the staff table. Harry pulled a leather coin bag from his pocket and handed it to Mr Weasley.

"Here, Mr Weasley, let me pay for everything, please." Mr Weasley looked in the bag to see what appeared to be a thousand gold galleons. His eyes got big, he tried to push the money back to Harry. Harry refused to take it. "Please,...Arthur," he said using his given name for the first time. "You're all my family and Fred is like my brother. Besides I need new things too. The Minitry has been dysfunctional for months I can't imagine you've been paid. It's the least I can do." Harry insisted.

Arthur, looked at the bag and back at Harry and pulled the young man into a bear like hug for a long moment. " Call me, Dad. Like Molly said, we already think of you as a son and from the looks of it you may be true family one day".

Harry smiled and they walked side by side back to the others. Mr and Mrs Weasley and Ginny said their goodybyes and headed to the front gates so they could disapperate to diagon alley. George went back to his place besides Fred, Percy chose to hover nearby to keep an eye on him. He was mourning hard for his twin and Percy wanted to be there in case he needed anything. The others headed out to the grounds toward the area that was to be the Hogwarts Memorial Cemetery.

Hagrid was organizing the construction of the fences, he saw the group approaching and put them to work with the more important task. Creating the headstones, they were given a list of the names and information of those who would be put to rest. The stones were made of marble and smooth, each one would have the Hogwarts crest at the top and below the name their house crest. They used their wands to etch the names and birth and deaths of their friends on each stone. Harry got to the stone for Tonks, after adding her name, he smiled and tapped the stone with his wand and turned it bright pink. Hermione smiled when she saw it.

"Harry, that's just how Tonks would have wanted it! Each time we visit we should change the color!"

Harry nodded in agreement, though he had a smile on his face the memory of his friends, now gone, caught in his throat. Silent tears slid down his face as Hermiome wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. Her own face wet with tears.

Soon enough everything was in order for the memorial service. There were rows upon rows of chairs and three members of the staff were positioned at the back of the area to summon more chairs if need be. They were not sure how many people would show up for the services. The house elves had set up a massive tent nearby with tables, tons of food and drink to keep the mourners fed throughout the day. In typical McGonagall style each memorial was given a slot of time with time in between for seating changes and food. Then as they began to arrive Harry and the others were in awe at the sheer number of the crowd. More and more chairs continued to be added and the elves had to expand the tent twice and add a second buffet to accommodate them all. Hermione was helping to attend the guest books located at 3 different entry points to the memorial area. When it seemed that most were settled into there seats and only a few more people trickled in Hermione summoned the guest books and tapped each with her wand and a number magically appeared on each one giving the number of guests who had signed.

"Oh, my" she breathed as she added the figures rapidly ,"there are over 2,000 people here." No one was surprised there was hardly a single wizarding family that had not been touched by the tragedy. 20 souls would be laid to rest today and another 30 at private services around the country.

A small group of witches and wizards began to play a soft piece of music to signal the services were to begin. Harry and Ginny took their seats near the front next to Mr and Mrs Weasley. The first to be laid to rest were Remus and Tonks. Tonks' mother, Andromeda, was there holding Teddy. His hair was a dark shade of blue today, as if he knew it was a quiet day. When it was time for the eulogy Andromeda stood and handed Teddy to Harry. Harry held Teddy firmly in his arms as the small boy stared quietly at his grandmother.

By the end of the day Harry and his friends were all exhausted. The emotional toll of laying their friends to rest could be seen clearly on their faces. All Harry was able to think of was sleep, but that also conjured up a pondering question. Where was home now? He didn't really want to go stay at Grimmauld place. It needed more work than he was prepared for at the moment. There was what was left of his parent's home as well, but it needed even more work than Grimmauld place did. He knew the Weasley's would happily let him stay with them, but he did not want to impose on them especially while they were in mourning for Fred. He quickly made up his mind to take a room at the Leaky Cauldron until he was able to figure out a more permanent solution. For tonight however, he would spend the night in his bed in the Gryffindor dorm with his friends.


	2. Life Moves On

Chapter 2

Harry awoke to the sound of his dorm mates voices. He slipped his glasses on and pushed the curtain aside. They were all tossing things into their trunks preparing to leave for their respective homes.

"'Bout time you woke up, I'm starving!" Ron said with a smirk spotting Harry. "Get dressed so we can grab breakfast". He added as he sat to pull his shoes on. Soon, Harry was dressed and they headed down to the great hall. They found the rest of Weasley family waiting for them. Ron and Harry quickly filled their plates and eat. Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat and smiled at Harry, as he filled a second plate.

"Harry, dear, did you have anything planned for yourself now that the war is done and school is dismissed for the summer?" she asked.

"Well, I plan to get a room at the Leaky Cauldron until I am able to find a more permanent place to live. I'm not prepared to take on Grimmauld place or my parent's house just yet."

"I think not!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "You will come back to The Burrow with us. George is staying in the flat over the shop, and Percy has his own place. We have plenty of room! Besides, I need all my family close right now. We have all lost too much." she said more softly, a slight tremble in her normally firm voice.

Harry nodded at her and smiled patting her hand. "Yes, Mrs. Weasley, thank you"

She reached up and gently patted his cheek. "Please, Harry, dear...call me Mum". Harry felt a tear slip down his cheek before he realized it. He wiped it away quickly with the back of his hand. He had a family, a real family, and had for years now. He had not really thought on it till now. For seven years the defeat and fight against Voldemort had been his main consuming thought. Now, he would be able to relax and actually live his life.

Soon they had all finished eating and began to prepare to leave for their respective homes. Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry would all be departing for The Burrow. Bill and Fleur to Shell Cottage, George to the shop, Percy to his flat in London and Charlie would head to Romania. They all gathered their things and stopped to say good bye to Headmistress McGonagall.

After she had said goodbye to the Weasleys she motioned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. She handed them each a sealed letter, "Those are from Kingsley Shacklebolt. He left them with me before he returned to the Ministry. He said you can reply once you have had some time to rest."

The three friends looked at each other, wondering what could be in the letters. "I think we should wait till we get to The Burrow and open them together", said Hermione. Harry and Ron nodded in response. They tucked the letters in their pockets and wished McGonagall good bye. They then headed for the gates to catch the train to King's Cross and then use the floo network at The Leaky Cauldron to get to the Burrow.

Later that day after unpacking and a hearty lunch prepared by Mrs. Weasley the three friends made their way to Ron's room to open their letters. "Ok, your first Harry, don't read aloud if you don't want to". Hermione said.

Dear Mr. Potter,

to begin, I want to thank you for your service to the Wizarding World in the defeat of Lord Voldemort. I have a several things I would like to discuss with you:

First, you along with your two friends. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger will be honored with Orders of Merlin First Class. There will be a ceremony in a few months' time and you will receive an official notice then.

Second, as you are now of age, Albus Dumbledore left a bequest for you in his will to be nominate to a seat on the Wizengamot. You may accept or you may choose to nominate someone else to take the seat. You were overwhelmingly approved for the seat, but should you choose to pass you will need to appear and name your replacement nominee. Please let me know your decision

Third, you have a choice to make regarding your future. You may return to Hogwarts to complete your education. Or if you like, you are welcome to join the auror department as a junior member. Your experience the last few years more than makes you ready, despite not having your NEWT's. Please make your choice by July 1st and inform me by owl.

Yours Respectfully,

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Minister of Magic.

Harry re read the letter again to him, and then read it aloud for his friends. Their letters were similar minus the Wizengamot part. They all looked at each other a few moments in stunned silence.

"Well, Mum may not like it, but I'm going to take the job. I love Hogwart's but I am done with school." Ron said eagerly. He then saw the look on Hermione's face and realized he may have spoken too soon.

"Ron, I thought you would be going back with me, I mean I have to finish. There is no way I can't go back." Hermione said looking heartbroken. "What about you Harry?" she asked looking at him.

"I think I want to go back too, I want to have one more year there and one with no threat of Voldemort or Deatheaters. I want a bit of normalcy, and … I want to have some time with Ginny as well", he said looking at Ron.

"Ron, please come back with us. I know school is not your thing, but it won't be the same without you." Hermione pleaded with him. Ron looked down at his feet for a few minutes, then back at the two of them.

"Alright, I'll go back too" he caved as Hermione threw her arms around him and he blushed.

Hermione wrote out a letter on behalf of all of them and sent it to Kingsley. Then the three joined the family for dinner and headed off to bed. It has been a long day full of changes.


	3. Dreams and Changes

Chapter 3

_Harry approached the gate to the house in the distance. A long cobblestone path stretched to it. Opening the gate he began to walk toward the house, a sense of longing urging him on. However the path only m got longer and longer the further he walked, the house never got close. _

Harry awoke with a start, he was sweating and his scar ached for the first time in months. He had been having the same dream every night since the battle ended, but this was the first time that his scar hurt

He sat up and put his glasses on and wipes the sweat from his face. There was no reason that his scar should, ache. His mind was racing he wished Hermione and Ron were here. However, Ginny was, and he had promised her that he would share things with her, no matter if he thought they might scare her or worry her , or not. The ache was gone already, however he was wide awake and now all he wanted to do was talk to Ginny. He eased the door to his room open and padded down the stairs to Ginny's room on the next floor. He eased her door open quietly and stuck his head in, she was sound asleep still. He watched her for a few moments her red hair, fanned out on her pillow. She was beautiful like this, so at peace. He walked softly to her and, gently brushed a strand of hair from her face. She blinked her eyes open and looked at him. She smiled the smile she only reserved for him.

"Hello," she said stretching her arms above her head. She eased herself up in bed, and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"I need to talk to you; Ginny, but we best not do it here. Mum would throttle me if she found me in your room alone; can we go somewhere, outside perhaps?" He said in a hushed voice.

"Sure, there's a spot down close to the river , it's got a tucked away spot where we can have some privacy", She replied getting out of bed and slipping some shoes on and a hoodie over her pajamas.

He slipped down the stairs and outside and as they walked down to towards the river, Harry took her hand in his. He saw her smile out of the corner of his eye. He felt a little calmer, just holding her hand. They arrived at a spot that looked like a half circle of trees almost making a wall they were so close together and so large. It was just secluded enough; that no one would be able to see them it even blocked part of the view of the river. Harry pulled out his wand and conjured a large plush swing, enough for the both of them; it wrapped its chains about the strong branch of the largest center tree. Ginny, removed her own wand and conjured several pillows and a large blanket. They smiled at each other and climbed into the swing, Ginny rested against some pillows and looked at Harry and waited for him to speak.

"I was woken up earlier, by my scar aching", he began, Ginny's face remained calm. "It used to only hurt due to my connection with Voldemort, however this feels different. Before, it was sharp, and I almost felt it not only in my scar but in my whole body. This is just an ache, it almost feels sad, and it does not scare me. Worry, yes, but fear…no." Ginny was quiet for a moment, she looked thoughtful.

"Do you have the same sense of Voldemort in connection to it as you did before?" She asked. He thought for a moment back to when he awoke feeling the ache. He felt nothing of Voldemort, only the lingering feeling of sadness. He closed his eyes, trying to remember what he was dreaming when the scar began to ache. The cobblestone path flashed through his mind. He looked at Ginny, and replayed the dream for her.

"Was it a house that you know? Somewhere you have been before?" Ginny asked.

"No, but it felt like I needed to be there, like there was a reason that I had to go there, and I wanted to very much", he said leaning back.

"Why would I dream of a place I have never been too?" he asked, as Ginny took his hand in hers. Ginny sighed,

"I wish I knew, but maybe it might be good to ask McGonagall when you meet with her tomorrow, or perhaps Dumbledore's painting". Ginny was right, and he still was curious as to why McGonagall had summoned him to her office at Hogwarts's with something "vital and important to tell him that could not wait", as her letter had stated. He looked at his watch and saw it was time for the other members of the family to wake up. They had better hurry before Mrs. Weasley found them missing.

Harry and Ginny slipped back into the house and up to their respective rooms to change for breakfast. Harry spent the day with Ginny in diagonally exploring the shops that were reopening and remodeled. There were also several new stores to be seen. Madame Madeline's Tea Shop owned by a little French Witch who made the most delicious sweets as well as wonderful sandwiches and soups. Ginny swore her tea was enchanted as it was the best she had ever tasted. It was quickly becoming one of the most popular stops in Diagon Ally. They visited the Owl Emporium again, Harry gazed at all the magnificent owls and his heart gave a tug for his beloved Hedwig. The owner stopped them today however.

"Mr. Potter, I heard sadly that you lost your owl that was gifted to you from this shop?" he asked Harry took a deep breath as he looked at his feet and thought of Hedwig. He looked at the little old wizard, a knot in his throat.

"Yes,sir. Her name was Hedwig; she saved my life and was one of my best friends." The old wizard smiled softly at Harry and patted his arm.

"Well I know it has not been long, but I have a question for you. Did you know your Owl had a sister? Her name is Imogene and we still have her", he said gesturing to his left. Harry looked and there towards the end of a row of Owls, was a bright snowy white owl, almost identical to Hedwig. He approached her slowly, and gently reached up to stroke her. She chirped at him softly and leaned her head into his hand as if she had always known him. Her eyes looked at him, and Harry felt Hedwig with him again. He knew what he had to do.

"I'd like to buy her, please" he said without looking away. The old man grinned,

"No need to buy her, Mr. Potter. She is meant to be yours, there is no charge". He left then to go get a cage to transport her in. Ginny walked up and hugged Harry.

"You ok?" she asked softly.

"Yea, I am. Hedwig would want me to give her a home and make sure she is well cared for." The man returned with a large cage, he opened the door and Imogene hopped into the cage onto the perch. Harry purchased some owl treats for her and they left the shop to return to The Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley was waiting for them; she smiled as she saw Imogene in her cage.

"Harry dear you've had two owls drop off letter for you. They are on the kitchen table." She said with a wave of her wand as she prepared dinner. Harry set Imogene's cage down on the table and picked the envelopes up; one was from Headmistress McGonagall and the other from a Mr. Elazar ZibblerW.A.L.,

"What's W.A.L. stand for?" He asked Mrs. Weasley and Ginny." It stands for Wizard at Law; I believe he represented your parents and Sirius." Harry opened the deal and read the letter. He wished to meet with him the next day in regards to his inheritance now that he was of age to receive it all. McGonagall also wanted to meet with him, at his earliest convenience.

"Mrs. Weasley, may I put Imogene with your other owls in the owlery?" he asked.

"Of course dear, there's plenty of room for her. Errol isn't long for this world sadly, we will have to buy a new owl ourselves soon." Harry made a mental note of what she said and planned another trip to the Owl Shop in the next week to purchase a new owl for his adopted family. For now he went out to the small owlery behind their house and settled Imogene in. He set her cage down and let her out to climb onto his arm and he carried her to a spot on the long perch. The small building was not large but it was snug and warm and clean. Harry stroked Imogene's head and fed her a few treats before he went back inside. A few hours later Harry had sent her on her first delivery with letters to Elazar and Minerva setting his meetings with both of them for the following two days. He decided to meet with the Elazarfirst, who had an office in diagon alley. He arrive the next day with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny joining him. Elazar Zibbler was an older wizard in his 60's with a warm smile and a calming presence about him. His secretary ushered them into a conference room where there was a goblin from Gringott's waiting as well. They all took their seats and Elazar began.

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Weasley, Miss Weasley, welcome, this is Kurgus from Gringotts he is here to take notes on any monetary decisions you make today, and to offer information on your accounts. I will let him begin," he said with a nod to the Goblin. Kurgus unrolled the parchment he had in front of him and began to read.

"You Harry Potter, now being of adult age are able to take claim of your full inheritance from your parents James and Lily Potter and your godfather Sirius Black. Before now as a minor you were only allowed access to a small trust set up for you by your parents. Now you will have access to the full amount left to you by them that has earned interest for you. The current amount of money in the account not including value of family heirlooms left to you is 12,475,368 galleons. The heirlooms have been valued at an estimated 27,456,325 galleons for a total value of 39,931,693. Now the value of the estate of Sirius Black, monetary not including heirlooms and valued items, is 375,400,269 galleons and the value of the heirlooms and other items due to some of their being so old and owned by some of the most ancient wizards, their value is not able to be calculated it is so high. It is our recommendation that you move all items of value to a more secure vault and designate the monetary funds to be split and place one in a high interest earning vault, we recommend 40% and place the rest in a regular interest vault for personal use." He rolled the parchment up and looked at Harry, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley who all looked stunned. Harry had no idea he was to inherit this fortune. Elazar smiled at him, money wise you have some big decisions to make. Luckily your parents and Sirius thought ahead and wrote you letters of advice should this situation arise. He handed Harry two scrolls that were sealed. Harry felt himself overcome with emotion, letters from them, their words to him, he felt tears spill onto his cheeks. He wiped them quickly as Elazar continued.

"You also take ownership of 12 Grimauld Place and your parents' home in Godrics Hollow. I have a suggestion for you, hire two wizarding crews to repair and deep clean both homes. Then do with them as you like. I know of two teams who are the best and can make them like new using new magic and some knowhow of the Muggle worlds cleaning processes that work in our world." Harry knew immediately what he wanted to do. He wanted to talk to Ginny about it and Mrs. Weasley as well.

"So, Mr. Potter if you want to make the changes to the Gringotts accounts sign here," He said handing him a parchment and quill. Harry signed and returned it to the Goblin. "Now take time to make your other decisions and let me know what you choose to do and I will make it happen." He then shook all their hands and left the room as did the goblin.


	4. Elora

Harry went downstairs after getting ready with the journal about his sister in hand. When he got to the kitchen all the Weasleys looked at him with curiosity. He smiled at them as he sat and made a plate of food.

"I need to know how to travel to America, so I can go as soon as possible, I have to find her and fix her memory". He said as he began to eat, he was ravenous.

"Well, it's not too terrible hard. First you'll want to exchange some of your Galleons for American Wizard Money." Mr. Weasely answered him, and then you'll have to apply for an international travel pass. Once you have obtained that you will just schedule your floo time. Harry looked at him curiously, "Floo?" he asked. Mr. Weasley continued remembering that Harry had only been in the Wizarding World for 7 years and still did not know certain things. "Yes, there is a building not far from the Ministry. It's a muggle building in all appearances there is a restaurant in the lobby and a set of elevators that to muggles appear to be out of order, you simply tap the button with your wand and the doors will open. The first floor is for check in and registration. The other floors are for the floo networks for different country. Unlike regular floo travel these are designated to certain cities in certain countries or for very small countries they may just have one. America has 2 floors all for itself with 50 floos on each floor. Multiple for major cities then a handful that can be set to go to a certain destination that is not used regularly. Oh, and international floo travel is not free it costs anywhere from 40 galleons to 300 or more depending on the destination and difficulty." Harry was taking mental notes as Mr. Weasley explained in more details about how it all worked. He would begin the next day to get all he needed to travel to America and meet his sister. It then dawned on him that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley must have known about his sister but had their memories altered to forget her. It would be fruitless to ask if they remembered her at all. All he knew now was that he wanted to find her as soon as he could. After they all finished eating he asked Hermione, Ron and Ginny to join him outside.

"Ok, I hate to ask but I don't want to do this alone. Will you three all come with me and help me? I will pay for all of you to go. I just need the support, I am beyond nervous." He looked at them hopefully. Hermione immediately looked pained as she looked at Ron, who took her hand and nodded.

"Harry, we would absolutely love to go with you...but we can't. We have to go to Australia, I need to track my parent's and restore their memories. I hope you understand." her voice soft as she gripped Ron's hand. Harry nodded,

"Of course it's ok. I should have thought of it. I am sorry." he turned to Ginny then looking hopeful.

"Yes, Harry I will join you," she said with a smile as she took his arm.

For the next week Harry and Ginny went to Gringotts, Diagon Alley and The Floor Travel Network offices to get all they needed to travel to America. Harry was fascinated by the International Floo Network. Ginny told him all about it. It had only been around for about 19 years, when they were able to develop strong enough magic to do it safely. Apparently the testing landed a lot of Wizards in St Mungo's with a variety of injuries some severe and some quite funny. Mr. Weasley told a story of a man developing purple spots all over and hair that was similar to cotton balls. Soon they had all they needed and their travel date was set for the following day at Noon. Their luggage would be sent along separately from them as soon as they were safely through. Harry became suddenly nervous as the approached the check in stand. He grasped Ginny's hand, she smiled at him.

"Don't worry it is perfectly safe. We did not have a singled problem when we went to Egypt". Harry shook his head in reply, gulping.

"It's not that, Gin. What if she hates me? What if she wants nothing to do with me?" he asked his eyes large.

Ginny gave him a big hug, " I hardly doubt that Harry, just remember this will all come as a huge shock to her like it did to you, you may have to give her time to wrap her mind around it"

Harry nodded as they arrived where they would have to check in and turned to everyone who had come along to say goodbye, Hermione and Ron were leaving the next day for Australia to find Hermione's parents. They were there today to see them off along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They all exchanged hugs and Mrs. Weasley hugged them a bit longer than the others. She was holding back tears as they handed their passed to the witch at the desk. She was not ready to let them go so far so soon. They had promised to send a letter once they were settled and update them all on what happened. The International Floo Network also handled international mail as well. They had their own Owlery that received thousands of scrolls and packages a day to be sent by Floo to countries all over the world.

The witch at the desk stamped their travel passbooks and they left their luggage with her and stepped through the door and followed the signs to their floo fireplace. When it was their turn, Harry went first and stepped into the fireplace as the flames sparked.

Ch. 4

Harry exited the Floo Fireplace in Boston feeling a bit woozy. He was ushered forward by a young wizard who helped him brush off a bit of the soot that clung to his robes.

"Passbook, please" he requested as Harry turned to wait for Ginny to appear. He handed his passbook to him, as Ginny appeared out of the fireplace, brushing soot away as she walked too him. The young wizard who had his passbook looked from Harry to the passbook multiple times, a look of awe on his face. Harry knew that look. He had hoped that maybe coming to America his popularity might not be as big as it was back home, he was sadly mistaken.

"Mr. Potter it is a pleasure to meet you, welcome to the United States." he said after he stamped his and Ginny's passbooks and returned them to them.

"Thank you, can you tell me where to find the information booth?" Harry asked trying to ignore the young wizards' stares and those around him who had overheard his name. They were directed into the next room down the hall and they quickly gathered their luggage and headed there.

Apparation in America was much different than it was back home. They had dedicated appiration points that were out of sight from muggles and protected by charms, called "No-Mag's" in America, Muggles were not accepted as they were in Britain. All magic and most contact with muggles were frowned upon. Muggles were not allowed to know about the wizarding world and if they did they must have their memories erased. And relationships between Wizards and Muggles are forbidden. The witch at the information desk instructed them to go to the appairation point in the floo network building and explained once there they would be given instructions based on where they were travelling too. Once at the room for appiration they were shown the photo of the location they were to appirate too in the town of Cheshire near the base of Mount Greylock. They both spun on the spot once they had locked the image of Cheshire's Appiration point in their minds.

Harry and Ginny looked around once they arrived. It was a small town but looked warm and well kept. Harry looked at the address again for the house where his sister was supposed to live and a map of the area that was in the book Dumbledore had kept on her. He and Ginny headed in the direction of Hopper Rd and followed it to Helena Lane and walked to the end of it past what to muggles appeared to be a large field but Ginny and Harry could see past the enchantments and see the houses began to appear in a small cul de sac. HaHarry approached the 2nd house to the left, it was set back from the road, and had a cobblestone path from the gate to the door and several trees spread around. It was the house from his dream, how had he dreamed of this place before he knew about Elora?

"Ginny, this is the place in my dreams I kept having, but I don't know how I dreamed of it before I knew she even exsisted. Harry said to her as they set their bags down.

They looked around and saw a small store and inn across the street. It was called "The Seven Wands" and was clearly a magical establishment. They decided to get a room there for the night as it was nearly 7pm and they were tired from the traveling. They crossed and entered the inn. There was an older witch and wizard at the counter, they saw the bags they carried and smiled. It was not the time of year they usually got many customers for the inn so they were glad to see them. Especially when they discovered that it was Harry. The man walked around and shook Harry's hand firmly. Tearing up as he did so. The evil of Voldemort had even been felt here in America. They were shown to rooms on the second floor that over looked the garden and had a connecting door. After getting settled into their rooms, Ginny gently knocked on the connecting door. Harry let her in and she sat down on the only chair in the room by the window.

"So, what's is the plan for tomorrow?" she asked as he stretched out on the bed.

"I hope Nella opens the door and I can introduce myself and explain the spell and how she is a part of it. Then I will give her the envelope and let her read the word that breaks the spell, then see what happens. From what McGonagall said she will remember everything that happened including her time she came here with Elora"

"And if Elora answers the door?"

"I will have to ask for Nella I guess. I'm sure Harry Potter showing up on her front doorstep will be alarm enough to her. The only thing I can think of is to tell her I have a message for Nella from Professor McGonagall that had to be delivered in person. Which in a way is true?"

"True and I will be there with you. Now, let's get some sleep, you're going to need it". She said rising from her chair and crossing to lean and give him a kiss.

Harry wished she would stay and curl up with him, but separate rooms were better for now. They had not had time to discuss their relationship or its future. That would had to wait until he had met his sister. He turned over and pulled the blankets around him and was soon sound asleep.

Harry awoke to the smell of something delicious, he sat up and put his glasses on and looked around the room, and he saw Ginny sitting at the small table by the window which was heaped with every breakfast food you could think of. His stomach groaned, he was ravenous. He padded over to the table and sat across from Ginny.

"Where did ALL this come from?" he asked loading a plate with eggs, bacon and some biscuits.

"The innkeepers are BIG Harry Potter Fans it seems they send it with their compliments and thanks" she said pouring him some juice. Normally Harry would have been embarrassed by the gift but he was too hungry to care. He quickly finished off two plates of food before he leaned back contented. Ginny cleared the table in one flick with her wand.

"All right now, best get showered and cleaned up so we can head over, it's already after 9am, should be safe to go." she said rising to go to her room. "I'll meet you downstairs in 30 min ok." she said heading to the door to go to her room.

Thirty minutes later Harry entered the lobby of the inn and saw Ginny waiting for him by the door. He had the envelope ready to give to Nella in his pocket as well as the scrapbook Hagrid had given him with photos of his parents, and a letter for Elora from his parents. He would have to start getting used to thinking of them as their parents and not just his. Ginny smiled at him and they left the Inn and headed across the street. He was amazed at how the cobblestone path that led to the house and the house so perfectly matched the one in his dreams. They approached the house which oddly resembled very much an English cottage. It was made of all stone with a chimney peeping out of the roof. Little bushed and flowers were tucked in around the base of the house and the door was painted a shade of cool blue. As they approached the door they could hear voices from inside talking animatedly. Harry froze; he had no idea how this was going to go. How she would take it all. He took a deep breath and knocked.

A few moments later the door opened at a woman who looked to be in her early 40's answered the door. She smiled at them then, the shock washed over her face as she saw the scar on his forehead and her mouth dropped open slightly.

"Hello, um... are you ...no...Why...Harry Potter?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes, um...hello. Are you Nella Peverell?" Harry asked the palms of his hands beginning to sweat.

"Yes, I am. Whatever can I do for you Mr. Potter?" she answered still more puzzled.

"I have a message for you from Minerva McGonagall Headmistress of Hogwarts. She insisted that it be delivered in person by me. Harry pulled the envelope from his pocket and handed it to Nella. She unsealed the envelope and read the piece of parchment inside it. She was overcome by the same look that McGonagall had when she read hers. Nella seemed a bit woozy as well as her head cleared again after the memories flooded back into her mind and melded with the memories made over the last 18 years. She blinked a few times and then looked up at Harry with tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry about your parents, Harry. I was very close with James growing up and Lily became like a sister to me. I never hesitated to help them when they asked me too. Elora has been such a huge blessing to me. This will be a shock to her, I am sure she will handle it ok in the long run she said her voice a bit shaky." she then hugged Harry to her for a long time.

"Come into the living room and have a seat, I will call Elora to come down. She is so like Lily, I always thought so, and now I remember why." she lead them into a warmly decorated living room with a fireplace and two large couches and a large arm chair that looked big enough for two people and was very plush. The home had and English feel to it despite being in America. Harry and Ginny sat on the sofa that was beneath the large picture window that overlooked a garden and small koi pond. Nella went to the bottom of the stairs and called up to Elora.

"Elora, love, come down please there is someone here to see you." she stood and waited for her. Soon they heard quick footsteps and a young woman came bounding down the stairs. She was almost the spitting image of Lily Potter, except her eyes were pure James; they had his same mischievous sparkle to them. Nella nodded toward the living room. Elora peered curiously into the room as she entered. Her eyes grew huge as she recognized Harry immediately.

"Shit, you're Harry Potter" she said in awe.

"Ellie...language please" Nella chided her.

Elora rolled her eyes and smiled at him. She crossed and shook his hand and he introduced Ginny.

"Ok so what in the hell is Harry Potter doing in my living room?" she asked looking from Nella to Harry and Ginny, as she sank into the huge chair, her legs dangling over the side.

Nella went and sat on the arm of the chair next to Elora and looked at her. The playful look vanished off of her face as she saw the look Nella was giving her. She sat up and looked at her firmly but with a touch of concern.

"Mum, what's wrong?" she asked putting her hands over Nella's. A single tear rolled down Nella's cheek.

"Elora, as you know we moved from England when you were very young not even quite 2. Things with Voldemort were so bad. Well what you do not know and I did not remember until Harry came here and unlocked the magic that kept me from remembering what I am about to tell you. "She said. Elora looked almost scared for a brief moment, but then she steeled herself and nodded at Nella to continue.

"I am not your mother Ellie. I am your fathers' cousin. They sent you here with me to keep you safe. They changed my memory to see you as my daughter and forget all about them. It was a very strong and old magic that was able to do this and last so very long. Not many could do this, but Dumbledore himself aided them in completing this. Obviously it worked as you are safe here with me and we have had a very good and happy life here. Sadly your parent's did not survive the war, but your little brother did. "Nella spilled out to her and then turned to Harry.

"Elora, my darling girl, meet your baby brother...Harry".

Elora was staring at Nella and then at Harry. She looked a bit ill.

"No, no this is not right. I don't remember them, you're my mother. I don't have a brother. "She said seething at Harry. "You can go now. Leave. I don't care if you are the great Harry Potter you are NOT my brother. Why would you come here and do this? You lost your parents and only family and want to just grab anyone you can and claim they are your family? GET OUT! "She was yelling now and then ran up the stairs and slammed the door to her room.

Nella stared after her, and looked at Harry and Ginny sadly.

"I really did not think she would be like this about it. My husband Aiden will be home later with our children. I will explain it all to them. We will come see you, are you at the Inn I assume?" she asked them.

"Yes, we are. We will wait to hear from you" Ginny said. Harry was silent. Staring at his shoes. He looked defeated as they walked back to the Inn and went up to his room to wait. He told Ginny he needed to shower again and stayed in for a long time. Letting the hot water wash over him until it turned cold. He got out and changed into some comfortable clothes and went back to the room. Ginny again sat at the table, it covered in food. He went to lay on the bed.

"No appetite," he said as he laid down.

"Harry, you had to think this might happen. Her whole world has been turned upside down. Her family is not who she knows them to be. It won't change her love for them, but it does change things. When you found out you were a wizard and going to Hogwarts you were over the moon, but you had a miserable childhood. Elora was happy her whole life. Now all she knows is skewed, she has to sort that out in her head and heart" Ginny said wisely but with a firm tone, much like her Mother. Harry simply stared at the ceiling. He knew she was right, he just hoped that it would have not been so harsh. Ginny began to eat as harry just stared at the ceiling. Finally he got up and moved to the table and made himself a plate. After eating they climbed into the bed and Harry showed Ginny TV. Even though it was a Wizarding Inn, they had many Muggle things that Wizards found interesting and wanted to try out. She was fascinated by it, they found a good movie and settled into watch it, then another after that. Harry noticed the sun was beginning to set, and he began to wonder what was taking so long. Not long after the phone rang, Ginny jumped, and pulled her wand out immediately looking around. Harry laughed at her as he answered. It was the Innkeeper, Nella and her husband were downstairs waiting for them. He and Ginny quickly headed down to meet them.

Nella and her husband were sitting at one of the tables in the little café downstairs. Her husband looked oddly a bit like Harry's Father, James. He was handsome, with a head of disheveled hair and a sparkle in his eyes when he stood to smile and shake their hands.

"Harry, Ginny, hello, I'm Eldon Fitzpatrick, Nella's husband" he said with a thick Irish brogue.

"Oh, you're Irish, I thought you would be American" Harry replied shaking his hand. They all sat down again as the Innkeeper brought them all Iced Teas and some appetizers.

"Yes, I came over about fifteen years ago to teach at Illvermornay, and met Nella, so now we work there together. I teach Muggle Studies and European Magical History, and Nella teaches Defense against the Dark Arts" he replied.

"That's wonderful, I assume Nella has filled you in on everything, now that the spell is broken", said Harry with a glance at Nella.

"Yes, and I am still trying to wrap my brain around it all. It makes sense in a way what your parent's did. They had to protect Elora and you and since Voldemort was coming after you once they hear the prophecy they wanted to focus all their magic and skill on protecting Harry. As for Elora's response to the news, I have talked to her. She just needs time, she has had her entire history changed and her identity has changed for her as well. It is very confusing, she will come around. She asked us to apologize to you for her behavior; you gave her a huge shock. We told our younger children as well. Bryony is 8 and Sean is 12, we have told them as well. Bryony is still young so she is not really understanding it all. Sean is over the moon since this means he is related to Harry Potter and he can't wait to tell all his friends. We asked him to hold off for a while yet until Elora is ready for others to know. For now we plan to keep it to ourselves." Elso explained taking a drink of his tea.

"We plan to stay for a few weeks, and give me and Elora time to get to know each other, on her terms of course. It is all a lot for me as well, I did not find out I was a wizard until I was 11 and it was a massive shock. Now, I find out I have a sister as well, and she is all I have left of Mum and Dad and I just want to build a relationship with her." Harry said sincerely. Nella reached over to Harry and put her hand on his arm.

"Lily and James were my family and we were so very close. Lily and I were dorm mates at Hogwarts, I ache for them now. I wish you had known them, they loved you so much. El, will come around, she has been such a blessing for me. She is a lot like Lily was, very confident and quite stubborn. We want you two to come for lunch tomorrow. It will be very casual; we can all just talk and not discuss things unless Elora wants too. Just kind of a get to know you thing" she said as she sat back.

Harry and Ginny agreed to join them the next day and to give Elora the time she needed to process all the new information that she had been given. Harry was more relaxed about it now that he; he had time to process what was happening. He himself was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he had a sister, Elora Minerva Potter.


	5. Beginning A Bond

***** DISCLAIMER****** I do not own the rights to these characters that is thanks to the fantastic JK Rowling This Chapter is a short one but that is just how it turned out! Thanks!

Harry and Ginny had spent the rest of the day exploring the area and ran into several wizarding families out and about shopping who were very excited to see him. The innkeepers had apparently begun to spread the word that he was there. He was friendly and polite to people but after a few hours he and Ginny retreated to the privacy of their rooms again and watched to and had some American snacks and Ginny got to experience the wonderful muggle treat of Pizza that he picked up from the nearby muggle town. She ate half of it on her own. They both fell asleep in her room with the TV on. Harry awoke with Ginny snuggled up to him and he smiled down at her and closed his eyes again to doze off for a bit. They slept in till nearly ten and hurried to get ready for lunch at Eldon and Nella's home. Harry was a nervous mess as they walked across the square to their gate and walked up to the door. Ginny knocked this time since Harry looked quite distracted. They were both shocked when Elora answered the door herself. She gave them a half smile as she stepped back for them to enter.

"Come on in, Mom and Dad is out back using the grill to cook dinner. Mom said it was the American thing to do for you" she said with a chuckle as the lead them through the living room and kitchen to the back door. The backyard was fenced in with a large play set in the middle with a boy and girl playing on it happily. They both came running when they saw Harry and Ginny. The boy flung himself at Harry, hugging him around the middle.

"HI, Harry! Come play with us PLEASE" he said not letting go. Harry stumbled back and grinned as he looked down at the boy. He hugged him back and the boy let go and both kids pulled on his arms.

"Oi! Let him be he's our guest" Nella chided them.

"OK," they said and ran back to playing.

Nella was organizing a larger outdoor table, covered with foods. She used her wand to stir the large pitcher of lemonade as she spoke to Harry and Ginny.

" She has cooled down quite a lot. She asked a lot of questions of me and I told her that I would answer them all today when you came. You both deserve to hear it all. Looks like the food is already let me summon the children" She said with a chuckle and sent her Patronus a large fluffy calico cat off towards them. They soon came running over at full tilt, and climbed into chairs and guzzled lemonade as everyone else settled in. Harry was pleased to find that Elora chose to sit next to him. She glanced at him and gave a half smile.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted yesterday, Mum and I had a long talk and she explained it all too me. It's just SO much to take in. At lest my name is the same other than my last name. Mm told me Minerva McGonagall is my godmother, what is she like?" she asked him as she filled her plate.

"Headmistress McGonagall is one of the finest teachers I have ever had. She is very strict though. She was head of my house when I was at Hogwarts. She fought as hard as anyone else in the battle." he answered her with a grin.

"I can't imagine how bad the battle was. All we did here was read about it and it seemed horrific. You must be so relieved it's over" she responded.

"I am, yes. We all are. Sometimes the calm that has come is almost louder than all the fear and non stop terror that was the last year and half" Harry answered honestly. "It almost seems like we don't know how to go forward. All the chaos became our new normal, so getting back to a peaceful world seems quite strange", he glances at Ginny. She squeezed his hand and nodded at him. "The only good thing was I did not do it alone. I couldn't have, Ron, Hermione...Ginny, everyone of my friends, teachers at Hogwarts, and countless others. They all fought with me, some even gave their lives" Harry said his voice choking at the thought of Lupin, Tonks, Fred and all the rest.

Elora had tears in her eyes as well as she watched the emotion of the war once again crash down on Harry. She wiped her face with her napkin and took a drink of water. She seemed to be trying to shake off the heaviness of it all. Harry did the same and took a few bites of his food before turning to Nella.

"So, tell us more about the school here. You went to Hogwarts, how is it different?" Harry asked her. For the rest of the dinner no one else brought up the war again. They had a lovely meal and exchanged stories about themselves. By the end of the meal Elora and Harry were both laughing and smiling. They made plans for the next day for Elora to show Harry around the town. Harry and Ginny went back to their hotel hand in hand. It was the most at peace Harry had felt in a long time.


End file.
